


Flowers Always

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana surprises Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Always

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt, _scattered flower petals_.

Gwen always brought flowers to Morgana's bedchambers. Sometimes blue, sometimes pink. She took care to arrange them beautifully. It was the only way she knew to show her feelings for her mistress.

One night in midsummer, she yearned to retire and cool off. But first there was Morgana's toilette to ready. To her surprise, Morgana greeted her with a kiss, clad only in a sheer white gown. Breathless, Gwen saw the bed was strewn with white rose petals from the bouquet she'd gathered earlier.

"Morgana!" 

"It's my turn to take of you, darling," Morgana said, leading Gwen to the bed.


End file.
